Weasley's Amour pour sorcier facétieux 1 !
by Lizbeth Black
Summary: - Je m’excuses ! Qu’a donc fait George Weasley pour mettre en colère Eva Johns et pour s’excuser ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec leur récente rupture ? Mais comment ces deux là se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ? Ressortiront-ils ensembles ? Leur histoire.
1. Introduction

Bonjour, bonjour !

La 1ere fanfiction que je publie ^^' Les avis, les critiques, les questions… Je prends tout x) Alors on hésite pas on clique sur le petit bouton en bas svp =D

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite donnez les moi je les incrusterais dans l'histoire sans problème ( pas trop loufoque les idées quand même siouplait xP )

Disclamers : Tout appartient à JkR. Sauf les idées, certains personnages et les histoires d'amour. Ca c'est de moi & de moi seule ^^'

Titre : Weasley's, amour pour sorciers facétieux - Saleté de Réput' - 1.

Résumé : - Je m'excuses !

Qu'a donc fait George Weasley pour mettre en colère Eva Johns et pour s'excuser ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec leur récente rupture ? Mais comment ces deux là se sont-ils retrouvés ensemble ? Leur histoire.

Une autre question : ressortiront-ils ensemble ?

Personnage principal : Eva Johns ( OC )

Couple : Eva Johns & George Weasley

Genre : Fanfiction guimauve / à l'eau de rose

Sorte : Romance / Général.

Cadre : Pendant la 5eme année du trio HP/HG/RW. Existence de l'AD & d'Ombrage ou pas… Je verais au fil des chapitres et de vos envies ^^

Muses : Les Zum's de mon cœur & tout les auteurs ( & autrices ) qui ont écrit des fic sur le couple Fred/George Weasley. Je déteste ce genre de fiction en voici donc une pour prouver qu'ils peuvent aimer d'autres personnes ^^'

Correctrices : Mon p'tit Moineau & ma Dealeuse. Elles seules me comprennent ! ( surtout moineau x) ) Ah & aussi Lily Evans/Potter de PATM & VSV =D

Fréquence de publication : J'essayerais d'être régulière mais je garantie rien du tout on va donc dire que cette fic sera fini de publier pour le 1er Septembre xP

**************************************************************************************

C'était un dimanche de Mars assez ordinaire. Il devait être environ midi et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient tranquillement installés à leur table respective dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Tous ? Non pas tous. Une jeune Gryffondor, âgée de 16-17 ans, venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle était brune, plutôt petite, avait dans l'ensemble un physique agréable à regarder. Le seul problème dans son apparence était, actuellement, le gros hématome qu'elle avait en plein milieu du visage. On voyait clairement que son nez avait été récemment cassé. Mais le fait qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie laissait supposer que Mme Pomfresh l'avait réparé sans pouvoir enlever cet horrible hématome qui gâcher la beauté de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière rentra dans la Grande Salle, où elle coura presque en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Une fois son objectif atteint, au lieu de s'asseoir et de se mettre à manger comme tout les élèves, elle alla se poster face à deux roux aux yeux bleus parfaitement identique :

- Fred, tu peux aller voir ailleurs s'il te plait ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. En fait c'était plutôt un ordre informulé. Et le roux qui été à gauche, voyant que la jeune femme était en colère et en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, préféra laisser son frère jumeau se débrouiller tout seul.

- Bonjour Eva. De toute façon j'avais quelque chose à faire._ Peut être _à tout à l'heure George.

Il avait sérieusement insister sur le peut être. Certes il se sentait coupable de laisser tomber son frère comme ça, surtout quand celui-ci le regarda partir d'un air suppliant. Mais après tout il n'était pas suicidaire ! Et puis de toute façon il était de notoriété publique que lorsque Eva se mettait en colère, se qui était un fait assez rare, c'était terrible - surtout pour celui qui subissait le courroux de la Gryffondor. Fred était donc sur à 100% que même le plus courageux des Gryffondor aurait réagi comme lui dans une telle situation, c'est-à-dire fuir en laissant son frère derrière lui. En même temps, après l'acte stupide qu'avait commis son frère la veille c'était presque normal qu'Eva veuille lui crier dessus. En gros son frère était vraiment le dernier des crétins et il méritait amplement le traitement que la Gryffondor allait lui faire subir.

Une fois Fred partit, Eva regarda George et lui lança avec tout le mépris possible dont elle était capable pour le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle :

- Alors ? J'attends que tu me donnes une explication.

- Je n'en ai pas. Tout ce que je peux te donner ce sont des excuses.

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression qu'affichait le visage de son ex-petite amie, il se dit que ce n'était vraiment mais vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire. La preuve fut faite lorsque cette dernière se mit à crier :

- TU T'EXCUSES !!! ET TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE TU VAS T'EN SORTIR COMME CA ?!? ESPECE DE … ESPECE DE …

Puis les mots ne lui venant plus elle lui colla la plus monumentale des plus monumentales des gifles qui a été donnés depuis la création du monde ! Puis elle partit en courant sous les sifflements admirateurs des Serpentards qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène et qui trouvaient toujours drôle les disputes entre Gryffondors. Sans comprendre Eva atterrit près du lac, juste à côté du seul acacia qu'abritait le parc de Poudlard. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais jamais personne ne s'approchait de trop près de cet arbre. C'était peut être pour ça que la Gryffondor adorait cet endroit, avant… Plus maintenant en tout cas… Avant… C'était à cet endroit que tout avait commencé…

**************************************************************************************

Et on review messieurs, dames siouplait !!

L'auteur aime les review x3.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Désolé pour le retard ! ( J'ai un peu buger pour écrire la suite ) **

**Donc ce 1er**** Chapitre est un chapitre « test ». En fait j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous préférez l'histoire sous forme de journal intime comme ici ou à la 3eme personne comme pour l'intro.**

**Tout les avis sont bon à prendre ^^**

**&&& Surtout un Gros Bisous à : Campbelles & Tres0r !!**

**Merci à Moineau x)))**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Journal intime d'Eva Johns.**

**31 Août 1995, 22h30**

**Salut ! Salut !**

**Moi c'est Eva Johns, j'ai soufflée ma seizième bougie le 1****er**** Juin. Mais tout cela n'a aucune importance si on ne sait pas ce que je suis : je suis une sorcière. Non pas dans le genre verrue sur le nez et bave de crapaud dans la soupe, mais plutôt dans le genre physique d'humain normal ( quoique certains sorciers non pas vraiment un physique normal …) et jus de citrouille. Je précise parce que vous les moldus vous avez une vision assez particulière des sorciers et des sorcières. **

**Bref je disais donc que j'étais une sorcière et que j'avais 16 ans. Donc en tant que sorcière de 16 ans je dois aller étudier à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que Poudlard me direz-vous ? Et bien c'est tout simplement la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise. Mais pour moi c'est juste un vieux château plein de courant d'air et d'araignées. Mais je l'aime bien quand même … Là bas les élèves sont séparés en 4 maisons. Moi je suis à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Et sa fait 6 ans que je me demande pourquoi le vieux chapeau miteux, qui se fait appelé « choixpeau » et réparti les élèves m'y a envoyer. **

**Je ne suis pas courageuse du tout je suis même un peu peureuse. Peut être qu'il m'a mit à Gryffondor parce qu'il ne savait pas trop où me mettre, c'est vrai que ma répartition lui a posé quelques soucis… Je suis, d'après lui, rusée et maligne. J'aurai donc eu ma place à Serpentard - en plus le vert et l'argent sont deux couleurs que je trouve magnifique - mais non il ne m'y a pas envoyer- heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je crois que mon père, ancien Gryffondor de son état, ne l'aurait pas supporter. **

**Il ne restait donc plus que, hormis ma maison actuelle, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.**

**Serdaigle, non merci ! C'est une maison réservée aux élèves sages et réfléchis. Bref aux intellos quoi ! Très peu pour moi donc. Après tout je veux bien travailler un minimum mais passer ma vie dans les bouquins de cours non merci, vous repasserez !**

**Je précise pendant que j'y suis que je déteste les études et donc les livres qui vont avec mais que j'aime beaucoup les romans et il faut avouer que le territoire de Mme Pince, la **_**charmante**_** bibliothécaire de Poudlard, est très peu fourni de ce côté-là. Du coup ma mère qui travaille dans l'édition moldus m'envoie chaque mois 2 ou 3 romans histoire que je ne dépérisse pas trop sans lecture intéressante pas que je ne trouve pas « Milles et unes herbes et champignons magiques » inintéressant hein ! C'est juste qu'on a pas tous les même centres d'intérêts …**

**Bref bref bref c'est pas trop le sujet de base là …On parlait de quoi d'ailleurs ? … Ahhhh oui de ma répartition ! **

**Je disais donc que Serdaigle c'était même pas la peine d'y penser . Il ne restait donc plus que Poufsouffle en plus de Gryffondor. Et c'est là que le choix n'a pas été trop dur : il était hors de question que j'aille dans la maison des laissés-pour-compte ! Oui oui je sais officiellement c'est la maison des justes et loyaux, mais vous m'enlèverez pas l'idée que c'est la maison « poubelle », où on vous place quand on ne sait pas trop où vous mettre. **

**Voila donc pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor et pas ailleurs sans pour autant en avoir toutes les qualités. **

**Tiens je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous ai toujours pas parler de ma famille. Commençons par mon père : John Johns ( Et oui ses parents sont doués ! ), ancien Gryffondor et commentateur de matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard, il est devenu chroniqueur sportif pour la Gazette du sorcier, ce qui fait que depuis que je sais marcher il m'emmène avec lui voir toutes les rencontres de Quidditch qu'il doit couvrir. En presque 16 ans, je n'ai toujours pas oser lui dire que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch; du coup à chaque fois qu'il m'emmène je m'ennuie à un point inimaginable ! Ce qui est bizarre d'ailleurs dans toute cette histoire c'est que j'adore assister aux matchs de Quidditch qui ont lieu à Poudlard, c'est peut être parce que je connais les joueurs ou quelque chose comme ça… Sinon mon père est une personne que j'aime beaucoup et que je n'aimerais pas à avoir à le décevoir un jour ! **

**Ma mère c'est une autre histoire. Mary Johns est une moldue. Elle ne connaissait donc pas l'existence des sorciers avant l'apparition de mon père dans sa vie. Ils se fréquentaient déjà depuis plus d'un an avant que mon père n'ose lui expliquer ce qu'il était réellement. Il avait pensé qu'elle partirait en courant, effrayée par cette nouvelle. Et ben même pas ! Ma mère pas peureuse du tout lui a fait un grand sourire et lui a annoncer que peu importe ce qu'il était, qu'elle l'aimait, voulait l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec lui.**

**Vous vous rendez compte du comble quand même : mes parents sont tout les deux assez courageux et moi, leur fille, je suis une peureuse. Bon d'accord d'après mon père je suis courageuse ( ma mère préfère dire suicidaire ) parce que j'ai une très légère tendance à m'énerver très vite à la moindre remarque. C'est-à-dire que je tape d'abord puis je réfléchis après. A cause de ce **_**léger **_**problème de comportement j'ai reçu plus d'une cinquantaine de punitions et encore plus d'heures de colles en à peine 5 ans d'études à Poudlard. Je vous raconterez tout ça plus tard d'accord ? ( * )**

**J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui ! Mes parents se sont mariés en 1970 alors qu'ils avaient 22 ans, pour mon père, et 21 ans, pour ma mère. L'année suivante arrivait William, que l'on appelle tous Will ouWilly selon l'envie. Un an plus tard naissait leur deuxième fils Dave. 7 ans après je débarquais. Entourée durant toute mon enfance de deux grands frères hyper protecteur la vie m'a toujours parut simple et sans danger. Jusqu'au jour où je suis rentrée à Poudlard, Willy avait quitté l'établissement depuis 1 an déjà et Dave lui n'avait fini ses études que l'année scolaire précédant ma première année. Tout les deux travaillent maintenant au Ministère de la Magie. **

**Soyons honnête j'adore mes deux frères la question n'est pas là, mais quand ils se mettent à me suivre partout dans « mon intérêt » j'ai franchement envie d'être fille unique ! Encore quand vous avez 8 ans et que vous avez deux gars de 15 & 16 ans pour vous escortez sur le chemin de traverse et qu'un rien vous fait peur là c'est agréable ! Mais quand c'est vous qui avez 16 ans et que les deux zigotos qui vous collent aux basques ne vous laissent même pas dire bonjour à quelqu'un du sexe opposé, en fait ils ne me laissent parler qu'à Tony, mon meilleur ami qui est accessoirement gay, et qu'ils vous sortent des phrases du genre « Soeurette ce gars est trop vieux pour toi », alors que le gars en question à votre âge, ben vous en avez marre et vous n'avez plus qu'une seule envie c'est qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si vous y êtes !! **

**Vous voyez donc à quoi ressemble mes deux frères maintenant ? Bien. Vous pouvez donc comprendre que j'en ai marre qu'il me flic partout ! Encore ils se sont calmer depuis ma troisième année.**

**C'était la première fois que j'allais à Pré-au-Lard. J'étais avec Tony qui a l'époque n'était pas officiellement gay et on se promenait tranquillement dans une petite rue un peu en retrait du village lorsque mes frères ont transplanés juste devant nous, ces idiots se sont mis à me crier dessus comme quoi j'étais trop jeune pour avoir ce genre de relation. Au début je n'avais pas compris puisque pour moi c'était clair que Tony ( qui en fait s'appelle Anthony, mais chut ) était juste un ami rien de plus. Mais le temps que je comprenne ce qu'ils voulaient dire ils avaient acculés mon meilleur ami contre un mur et lui avaient fait la morale comme quoi il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveux de leur sœur. Eh ! Oh ! Les gars avant d'être votre sœur je suis d'abord un individu à part entière, merci bien ! **

**Bref revenons à nos hippogriffes. Une fois que les 2 crétins me servant de frères eurent fini leur petit discours ils sont partit en laissant derrière eux un Tony tout terrifié. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est-ce jour là qu'il « décider » de devenir gay comme ça il éviterait les grands frères trop protecteur envers leur petite sœur. Il a pas tout à fait tord mon Boubou sur ce point. ( C'est le surnom que je lui ai donnée, il déteste, moi j'adore ! ) **

**Enfin bref, lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison pour les vacances de Noël ils ont passés un sale quart d'heure les 2 grands dadets. Depuis ils ont promis de faire confiance à Tony et de me laisser tranquille à Poudlard. Du coup ils compensent pendant les vacances où généralement ils ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle sauf quand ils travaillent et par Merlin heureusement c'est plus de 5 jours par semaine ! Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'ils me surprotègent comme ça parce qu'ils n'ont personne dans leur vie et que du coup ils compensent leur manque d'affection par une surprotection de ma petite personne. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'ils ne vont pas finir vieux garçons, autant pour leur bonheur que pour ma santé mentale ! **

**De toute façon ils peuvent me surprotéger autant qu'ils veulent hors Poudlard, je compense largement** à l'école depuis l'année dernière. Je vous explique : en début d'année dernière je suis sortie avec un Poufsouffle d'un an mon aîné, Billy Moron qui s'appelait le_ pauvre garçon. Lui et moi on a filé le parfait amour pendant plus de 5 mois jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de coucher avec lui. Bon d'accord j'ai pas l'intention de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage non plus mais j'avais pas trop envie de perdre ma « précieuse » virginité comme ça moi. J'ai donc répondu négativement à sa requête. Le Billy il m'a plaqué juste après, motif : « Je ne peux pas rester avec une fille qui se refuse à moi » dixit Moron. _

_A l'époque j'étais jeune, insouciante, je ne connaissais pas encore la dureté de la vie, et surtout, oui surtout, j'étais amoureuse de ce garçon. Il m'a brisé le cœur, moi qui croyais que l'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait je vivais dans un monde de sexe et de whisky pur feu ( entre autre ). J'ai donc décidée de m'adapter à ce mode de vie puisque de toute façon si je continuais à croire en l'amour j'allais continuer de souffrir pour rien._

_Pour moi l'Amour ça n'existe pas, c'est juste bon pour les simples d'esprit et ceux qui ont besoin de croire en quelque chose. Pour moi l'Amour c'est bon pour les autres mais pas pour moi. Pour moi l'Amour c'est inutile et ça crée des problèmes et provoque de la souffrance inutilement alors que l'on doit déjà en supporter assez comme ça chaque jour. En résumé, moi Eva Johns je ne crois plus en l'Amour avec un grand A. Je ne crois qu'en moi et en mon jugement._

_Depuis cette « révélation » en Janvier dernier je saute sur tout ce qui est du sexe opposé à Poudlard. Sans pour autant coucher bien sûr. Eh, Oh ! Je suis pas une pute non plus, hein ! En fait je m'amuse beaucoup à faire tourner en bourrique celui qui se considère comme mon petit ami. Je lui fais croire que lui et moi on va bien s'amuser et puis au final je me refuse et je suis la seule à mettre un peu amuser dans l'histoire ! _

_Avec tout ça j'ai appris qu'un garçon ça n'aime pas se faire avoir. Du coup à chaque fois que je peux rajouter un ex à ma liste des tas de rumeurs circulent à mon sujet dans Poudlard. Comme quoi j'aurais coucher avec le meilleur ami de mon ex, avec Tony ou bien avec mon ex d'avant. Une fois il y en a une qui a circuler comme quoi j'avais coucher avec les trois en même temps. Le problème dans ces rumeurs c'est qu'il n'y a que Tony pour démentir puisque généralement les deux autres ont subi le même traitement que les deux autres ou alors ils agissent ainsi par « solidarité masculine ». _

_A force d'agir ainsi plus personne ne me parle à Poudlard sauf Tony. Les garçons ne veulent pas se faire avoir et les filles, qui évidemment ignorent tout de mon petit manège, me prennent pour une pute. Honnêtement je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de l'avis des autres ! J'ai brisé plus d'une vingtaine de cœur à Poudlard et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'en rester là ! Bon évidemment il y a de moins en moins de garçons qui veulent bien « sortir » avec moi mais bon j'improviserai sur place ! _

_Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de vous le dire : demain c'est la rentrée. Traduction : il faut être à la gare King Cross à Londres avant 11h sinon on loupe le train qui nous conduit à Poudlard et c'est le gros bazar pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure à l'école ! _

_Je vais aller dormir un peu comme ça je serais en pleine forme demain. _

_Ps : Penser à raconter une de mes nombreuses histoires où je réponds violemment à des remarques. ( * ) _

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Encore désolé pour le retard !_

_Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!_

_L'auteur aime toujours autant les review !!! _


	3. Chapitre 2

Et un Deuxième chapitre, un ! Plus vite paru que le 1er n'est-ce pas ^^'

Merci à Campbelles pour sa review & ses « conseils » x) **__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Journal d'Eva Johns.**

_1__er__ Septembre, dans la voiture des Johns, 9h45._

Coucou toi !!!! Sa va ??? Moi oui !!!!

Là tu te dis, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a met de si bonne humeur ? C'est tout simple c'est la rentrée ! Et oui je retrouve mon Boubou enfin ! J'ai plein de choses à lui raconter. Mais surtout le gros avantage de la rentrée c'est que je ne vais plus avoir mes frères sur le dos pendant un petit moment. Je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre à mon passe-temps favori. C'est-à-dire briser des cœurs. Youpi !!

**Journal de Anthony Loodson.**

_Le 1__er__ Septembre 1997, dans le Poudlard Express, 10h19._

Je m'appelle Tony Loodson ou plutôt Anthony Adrian Loodson. Certains m'appellent Tony, d'autres préfèrent Anthony, il y a aussi ceux qui ne me connaissent pas assez pour utiliser mon prénom alors ils m'appellent Loodson, bien sûr pour les enseignants je suis tout simplement Mr Loodson tout comme pour eux Eva n'est que Miss Johns. Pour Eva je ne suis ni Tony ni Anthony je suis tout simplement Boubou.

Boubou… C'est le surnom stupide que celle qui me sert de meilleure amie m'a trouvée lors de notre seconde année et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de m'appeler Tony ou Anthony comme tout le monde. Il faut admettre aussi que Eva ne fait rien comme tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Attention pas de conclusion trop hâtive s'il vous plait ! J'aime Eva comme on aimerait sa sœur. En fait l'enfant unique que je suis considère Eva comme la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu, c'est tout simple. De toute façon mon truc c'est les garçons. Oui je suis gay et alors ça vous pose un problème ? Si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez cas aller lire un autre journal intime, na !

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er Septembre alors non seulement c'est la rentrée scolaire mais en plus ça fait 6 ans qu'Eva et moi nous connaissons. 6 ans de confiance et d'amitié. Je crois même que depuis 6 ans Eva et moi ne nous sommes que très rarement lâchés. Et ça risque de continuer encore un moment comme ça puisque tous les deux nous avons l'intention d'ouvrir notre propre commerce à Pré au Lard. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on vendra mais c'est pas grave.

Aujourd'hui il faut donc prendre le Poudlard Express avant 11h pour aller à l'école. Comme chaque année ( sauf la première où je suis arrivé pile à l'heure pour prendre le train, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai rencontré Eva …) je suis arrivé avec trois quart d'heure d'avance histoire de réserver un wagon pour moi et Eva. Comme chaque année personne ne viendra s'ajouter dans notre wagon mais ni Eva et moi ne trouvons ça embêtant. Au contraire nous aimons rester seulement tout les deux pour pouvoir parler en paix sans être déranger. De toute façon les gens ne nous aiment pas mais vu que nous non plus nous n'aimons pas les gens ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nous chagrinent.

Bref, bref, bref… Je suis donc installé dans le Poudlard Express à attendre Eva qui, évidement, n'arrivera que 10 minutes avant le départ. J'ai donc largement le temps de te raconter ma vie !

Pourquoi suis-je devenu gay, par exemple ? Ou bien, comment sont mes parents et surtout mon père ? D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir ces deux questions s'assemblent.

Alors tout à commencer quand… Tiens qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là ?

**Journal d'Eva Johns.**

_1__er__ Septembre, Poudlard Express, 12h24._

_Comme chaque année je suis arrivée 10 minutes avant le départ. Que voulez vous la ponctualité c'est pas trop connu dans la famille. Après une brève étreinte partagée avec mes parents, les démonstrations d'affection étant aussi connu que la ponctualité chez nous les Johns, je suis vite montée dans le train avec ma valise et la « cage » contenant mon chat noir, Morgan. Une fois à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express ( Express qui met plus de 8h pour nous faire arriver à destination… ) j'ai parcouru l'aller tout en regardant dans les compartiments à la recherche de mon brun de meilleur ami. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'ai trouvée après plus de cinq minutes de recherches. Quand je l'ai trouvée il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de deux roux parfaitement identiques aux yeux bleu. Oui je parle bien des Jumeaux Weasley, Fred & George. Ne me demandait pas comment je sais les différencier, en tout cas je peux vous dire que Fred et Tony était chacun d'un côté de la fenêtre et qu'ils avaient l'air en pleine conversation, et que George lui était à côté de son frère et paraissait dans ses pensées. Quand je suis rentrée mon meilleur ami et Fred se sont directement retournés vers moi et m'ont fait un sourire type colgate ( c'est un dentifrice moldu, vous connaissez ? ). Je leur l'ai rendu bien sûr et nous avons échanger quelques mots alors que George était toujours aux abonnés absents. En gros voilà ce que nous nous sommes dis : _

_« - Par Merlin, Eva t'a réussi à ne pas louper le train !_

_-Ah ah très drôle Boubou ! Dis au lieu de te moquer de moi tu pourrais peut être m'aider à ranger mes affaires, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Sur le coup il s'est fait avoir le Boubou parce que ma valise était super lourde. Mais bon il a quand même demandé de l'aide à Fred pour la monter sur les filets au dessus de George qui avait de n'être toujours pas parmi nous. Quelqu'un lui aurait-il enlevé son cerveau pendant les vacances ?_

_Pendant que les garçons mettaient ma valise en hauteur, je me suis mise debout sur le siège en face du « rêveur » et j'ai mis mon chat et son panier de voyage sur le filet. Le temps que je le cale correctement et mes deux bagagistes avaient fini leur « travail » et étaient retournés à leur place. Une fois mon chat installé confortablement pour le reste du voyage j'amorçais la descente vers le sol lorsque tout d'un coup le train s'est mis en route, c'était 11h. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée sur le coup mais toujours est-il que je n'ai pas atterri où il aurait fallu : en fait le choc m'a envoyé directement… sur les genoux de George. Sa a eu au moins l'avantage de le sortir de sa létargie. _

_« - Ouich ! Désolé George ! Sa va ? »_

_Pas vexé le moins du monde il m'a fait un sourire et m'a demandé si moi j'allais bien et depuis combien de temps j'étais dans le compartiment. Comme quoi il était vraiment dans ses pensées le pauvre garçon. Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je ne me suis jamais amusée à briser le cœur d'un Weasley. C'est-à-dire que je ne m'en suis jamais « pris » à l'un des jumeaux ou bien à leur frère Ron. Pourquoi ? _

_Il faudra que je demande à Tony… En attendant il est plus de midi trente et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils sont installés dans ce wagon avec nous. Je vous parie 10 Gallions qu'ils évitent quelqu'un mais qui ? C'est une excellente question mais honnêtement je n'ai aucune envie de connaître la réponse. Ils sont là dans notre wagon, ils sont cool avec Tony alors que la plupart des garçons le fuient comme la peste de peur qu'il les contamine avec sa gaîté ( oui je sais dis comme ça, ça fait bizarre ! ) mais pas Fred et George. Et puis aussi ils sont dans le même wagon que moi et pourtant ils ne m'insultent pas ni rien. Bon d'accord je ne leur ai jamais brisé le cœur mais je me suis déjà occupée de celui de leur meilleur ami, Lee Jordan. Je vous jure que lui il n'est pas près de repasser. Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça. C'est bizarre, vraiment bizarre… _

_En tout cas depuis que j'ai repris ma place à côté de Tony, George et moi on discute de tout et de rien alors que son frère et mon meilleur ami sont toujours autant dans leur conversation. Fred vient de me demander ce que j'écris… Je lui répond quoi ? Mon journal intime. Je parle de toi et de ton frère dedans tu veux lire ? Non sérieusement. Je lui ai dit que je finissais un devoir pour demain. Je crois qu'il a cru en mon mensonge puisque il reprend sa discussion avec Boubou. Je sais d'ailleurs que lui il n'y a pas cru puisque il sait que je tiens un journal, de toute façon lui aussi en tient un. Je ne sais pas par contre si George m'a cru et honnêtement j'en doute vu le regard suspicieux qu'il me jette. Je lui fait mon sourire le plus innocent et nous reprenons notre conversation pendant que je continue d'écrire. Une chose est sûre je ne pense pas un jour essayé de briser le cœur d'un des jumeaux. Ils sont si adorables que je ne pourrais pas leur faire du mal. Et puis qui sait je vais peut être réussir à me faire d'autres amis que Tony… On verra bien. _

_Oh je dois te laisser Bethany Sparx vient de rentrer dans le compartiment. Vu le regard que viennent de s'échanger les deux Weasley je crois que c'est elle qu'ils essayaient d'éviter…_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Ce chapitre une review achetée une review offerte xP !!_

_XXX,_

'_Lizbeth._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre plutôt court, désolé … Mais j'étais en quelque sorte obliger de m'arrêter là =S

Bonne lecture x3.

Merci ( encore xP ) à Campbelles.

________________________________________________________________________________

Journal d'Eva Johns.

2 Septembre, Salle commune des Gryffondor, 21h45

Cher Journal,

avant de te raconter ce qui c'est passé depuis la dernière fois, laisse moi t'expliquer qui est Bethany Sparx en quelques mots. Bethany est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus qui est une assez bonne élève dans l'ensemble et qui soutient une équipe française de Quidditch : les Tapesouafles de Quiberon, parce que la couleur de leur uniforme est « ra-vi-sante », dixit Bethany. Enfin tout ça n'est en fait qu'une façade !

Vous voyez on me considère comme une pute alors que je ne couche pas mais dans ce cas là je ne connais pas de terme pour qualifier cette fille. Elle sort, elle aussi, avec tout ce qui bouge et nous devons elle et moi souvent en arriver aux mains pour défendre notre « territoire » bien que ce soit généralement moi qui gagne ( sans vouloir me vanter ). Cette fille est aussi la reine des rumeurs et n'hésitera pas à faire courir n'importe quelle rumeur dans le but d'enfoncer une de ses ennemies. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est elle la responsable de 75% des rumeurs me concernant. Le pire c'est que seules les filles savent vraiment qui elle est et que les gars l'imaginent comme une jeune fille douce et sensible…

Je disais donc que cette fille était une garce ! Et je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'elle a en rapport avec les jumeaux. Toujours est-il que lorsque hier elle est rentrée dans notre compartiment, les deux Weasley ont eu l'air assez apeurés. Je me suis donc interposée en lui parlant, en gros voici notre conversation :

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là Sparx ?

- Je peux te retourner la question Johns.

- Le truc c'est que moi je suis là depuis le début du voyage, tu vois. Donc je te repose la question, qu'est que tu fous la ?

- Je suis venue voir Fred et George. A moins que… Oh j'y suis… C'est chasse gardée, c'est ça Johns ?

- Oui parfaitement ! Maintenant dégage. »

Ce qu'elle a fait assez vite en fait. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai dis que les jumeaux étaient chasse gardée mais une chose est sûre elle va, normalement, les laisser tranquille un moment. Enfin j'espère pour les jumeaux sinon ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge. Je les ai prévenue d'ailleurs que les rumeurs n'allaient pas tarder à courir… Je leur ai aussi demander pourquoi ils fuyaient Sparx. Ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre, tant pis.

Bref… Aujourd'hui j'ai eu mes premiers cours de l'année. On a ( encore ) un nouveau prof' en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est une sorte de gros crapaud rose appelée Ombrage et qui nous vient directement du ministère. J'avais un double-cours avec elle aujourd'hui, l'horreur quoi ! Tous ce qu'on a fait c'est revoir des choses que l'on a vu en première année. Puis après pendant une heure nous avons dû remplir des questionnaires concernant nos familles. Lorsqu'elle a lu que mes frères travaillaient tout les deux au ministère elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant un quart d'heure après les cours pour connaître leur nom et leur fonction exacte dans le Ministère, quand elle a su que Will travaillait au département de la Justice et Dave à la coopération magique elle n'a pas arrêter de me parler de ces deux départements où le travail ne manque pas et qu'il est assez intéressant… Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis arrivée vingt minutes en retard en Métamorphoses et qu'il a fallu que j'explique mon retard à la fin du cours à Macgonagall et que je suis à nouveau arrivée en retard en Sortilège. Heureusement Flitwick ne m'a fait aucune remarque par rapport à ça parce que sinon je crois que j'aurais craquer !

Bon en gros une journée complètement inutile. Tony a trouvé la journée aussi déprimante que moi. Heureusement que les jumeaux Weasley nous ont rejoint pendant le repas du soir et qu'ils nous ont raconter quelques blagues parce que sinon je crois que je serais encore en pleine dépression !

*******************************************************************************

Journal de Tony Loodson.

2 Septembre, Dortoir des garçons de 6eme Années de Gryffondor, 22h35

Le voyage en train c'est assez bien passé si on ne compte pas l'altercation entre Eva et Bethany Sparx. La journée de cours a été assez chiante. Je déteste de toute façon les premiers jours.

Notre nouvelle prof de DCFM est totalement incompétente ! Je pense qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps, que c'est une farce de Dumbledore, enfin… Je l'espère plutôt parce que je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à la supporter toute l'année !

En plus à cause de ce vieux crapaud, Eva est arrivée en retard en Métamorphose et McGonagall avait déjà fait les groupes de travail et je me suis retrouvé avec un Serpentard homophose… L'horreur quoi…

En parlant d'homophobie : je ne vous ai pas expliqué finalement mon problème avec mon père. L'homme que je devrais appeler « père » est l'un des plus gros actionnaires d'une des plus grosses entreprises moldues du pays. Toutes les personnes qui pensent le connaître vous diront que c'est un homme droit, intègre, qui aime sa famille et lui accorde beaucoup de temps et d'attention. La vérité c'est que mon père est un homme violent qui n'hésite pas à frapper sa femme et ses enfants à la moindre contrariété. C'est aussi un homophobe, un alcoolique, un tyran, un despote, bref vous l'aurez compris : un homme pas bien…

Quand j'étais petit ( Je n'étais pas grand -_-' ) les gens qui ne connaissaient pas le vrai visage de mon père me disait souvent « tel père, tel fils », j'ai toujours refusé de devenir comme lui alors, comme pour montrer la différence, j'ai fais tout le contraire de lui. Pour commencer je suis devenu un sorcier ( même si ça n'est pas entièrement grâce à moi ) alors que lui n'est qu'un simple moldu. Ensuite je me suis toujours opposé à ses idées politiques, juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver je l'admets… Je suis aussi devenu homo alors qu'il les déteste. Contrairement à lui aussi je ne me bats jamais et au contraire essaye d'empêcher les combats dès que je peux. Heureusement d'ailleurs que je suis si proche d'Eva parce que sinon je vous dit pas comment Poudlard serait à feu et à sang avec elle…

A chaque fois que je retourne dans le domaine familial pour les vacances d'été j'ai le droit à ma petite rouste. C'est-à-dire que dès que mon père est à la maison et qu'il m'aperçoit, il me frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Généralement il arrête de me frapper deux ou trois semaines avant la rentrée : imaginez que quelqu'un voit des bleu sur mon corps… Eva, qui est au courant bien sûr, m'a souvent proposée de m'accueillir chez elle. Le problème c'est que si je pars définitivement de la maison, mon père se vengera sur mes 3 petites sœurs et ça il en est hors de question. Du coup je subit depuis plus de 16 ans les violences de mon père.

C'est bon vous avez compris d'où vient le problème avec mon père ?!? Bien… Maintenant faut que je me mettes à mon devoir de DCFM, Ombrage nous a déjà donné des devoirs… Vieux crapaud…

**************************************************************************************

Messages échangés durant le cours d'histoire de la Magie, le matin du 3 Septembre vers 8h30.

F : George sa va ? C'est la première fois que tu réponds pas à une tentative ( assez lamentable j'avoue ) de drague ?

G : Hein ? … Ah ouais ouais ça va t'inquiète ! C'est juste que j'ai mal dormi c'te nuit…

F : Comment ça se fait ?

G : Laisse tomber tu veux.

F : Non j'laisse pas tomber explique moi ! J'suis ton frère ( jumeau en plus ) alors tu raconte tout en j'pourrai t'aider !

G : Non tu pourras pas m'aider Fred !

F : Et pourquoi ça ?

G : Parce que ça concerne une fille.

F : Je te signale que c'est pas parce que j'aime pas les filles que je comprends rien aux relations filles-gars. Alors maintenant t'arrête de faire ta tête de mule et tu m'explique ton problème !!!

G : C'est Eva…

F : Eva ?

G : Johns…

F : La copine de Tony ?

G : Oui…

F : Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

G : Je crois que je l'aime…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alors ?

Pas terrible ? Peu mieux faire ?

On oublie pas : la review ne tue pas x)


	5. Chapitre 4

Vous vous rendez compte deux chapitres le même jour xP Je crois que je suis malade xD

__________________________________________________________________________________

Reprenons nos petits messages lors du cours d'histoire…

« G : Je l'aime… »

Quelques longues minutes plus tard…

F : QUOI ?

G : Tu vois bien que tu peux pas m'aider…

F : Mais… Cette fille c'est une…

G : Une pute ?!?

F : Oui…

G : J'm'en fous ! Je vais réussir à sortir avec elle et elle ne me fera pas la même chose qu'aux autres types qui sont passés dans son lit, c'est tout…

F : Cette fille va te détruire ! Comme elle a détruit Lee et pleins d'autres !

G : Mais de toute façon tu la connais même pas alors comment tu peux juger ? Et si elle est comme tu dis, pourquoi tu m'as carrément forcé à m'installer avec toi dans le même wagon qu'elle dans le train ?

F : D'abord : il y a pas besoin de la connaître pour savoir qui est cette fille. Tu demandes à n'importe lequel de ses ex et tu verras bien !! Ensuite : si je t'ai forcé à t'installer dans son wagon c'est parce que j'ai pensé que ce serait le dernier endroit où Bethany pourrait nous chercher.

G : Aucun rapport avec Anthony alors ?

F : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

G : Donc je peux répondre à sa question négativement ?

F : Quelle question ?????

G : Il m'a demandé si tu pourrais un jour sortir avec un gars…

F : Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?!? Oui ou non ?

G : RAH ! Tu vois bien que si on s'est mit dans ce wagon c'est qu'il y avait un rapport avec Loodson.

F : N'importe quoi ! Et ne l'appelle pas Loodson…

G : . . .

F : QUO-AH EN-CO-RE ?!?

G : Rien rien frérot !! T'es juste accros au petit Anthony Loodson, c'est tout…

F : Mais bien sûr… Je serais accros à Anthony le jour où tu m'apporteras la preuve qu'Eva Johns n'est pas une pute !

G : Ok ça marche !

**

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire complice : au moins ils savaient à quoi ils allaient passer leur année !

**************************************************************************************

Journal d'Eva Johns.

31 Septembre. Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Jeudi, 15h39.

Oui je sais je sais… Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit et honnêtement je n'avais pas l'intention de réécrire avant d'avoir des choses vraiment intéressante à raconter mais là c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Le « professeur » Trelawney vient gentiment de m'annoncer qu'il fallait que je change de comportement vis-à-vis des hommes si je voulais un jour rencontrer l'amour de ma vie. A ça j'ai répondu que je ne croyais pas à l'Amour et vous savez quoi ?!? Elle s'est moquer de moi parce que soit disant je n'étais pas assez mature pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait cette… cette quoi d'ailleurs ?!? Il n'y a même pas de mots pour la décrire tellement elle est moche, vieille et incompétente !!! Rahhh j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un rien qu'en y repensant.

Ahhh vous venez de remarquer que je parle d'un cours où je suis censée être mais que je me trouve dans la bibliothèque… C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai quittée ce qu'on est censé appeler une salle de cours en trombe tout en laissant la moitié de mes affaires sur ma table. Comme je ne savais pas trop où me réfugier je suis venue m'installer ici, dans la bibliothèque. Entre le rayon Potion et l'espace Botanique même…

En attendant j'étouffe ici… Tiens c'est quoi cet arbre bizarre près du lac ? Je l'avais jamais vu avant. Allons voir ça de plus près… ( Pas Gryffondor pour rien la petite, hein … )

**************************************************************************************

Cours d'histoire, Jeudi 31 Sept., 15h46.

G : Et Fred t'as vu, il y a Eva qui vient de passer devant la salle…

F : Ah bon ?!? Il y avait Anthony avec ?

G : Non…

F : Bon ben c'est inintéressant…

G : Elle avait pas l'air bien…

F : Dans le sens malade ?

G : Non dans le sens « prête à frapper sur tout ce qui bouge »…

F : Ah…

G : Tu voudrais pas faire diversion stp ?!?

F : … C'est bien parce que c'est toi alors !

*******

Soudain sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment comment, une épaisse fumée noire envahit la salle de classe permettant à l'un des élèves de sortir sans se faire repérer par le professeur ou par les autres élèves.

**************************************************************************************

Journal d'Eva Johns, Parc de Poudlard, 15h53.

Bon en fait l'arbre bizarre n'est autre qu'un acacia. J'aurais dû le reconnaître même de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque… Mais je crois que c'est surtout que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Enfin bref… En attendant je suis toujours aussi énervée par rapport à la remarque de la vieille chouette aux yeux de coléoptère qui se prend pour une voyante de renom ! Ah je veux bien tomber amoureuse le jour où elle fera une VRAI prophétie celle-là ! Vous croyez que si je la tabasse à mort il y a des chances pour que je ne soit que mise en retenue ?

Non ?!? C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi … Bref… En plus ce qu'elle dit est totalement stupide ! C'est vrai quoi, l'Amour ça n'existe pas… Pas vrai… Pourquoi je me mets à pleurer là ?!? Je pleure quand même pas parce que ce qu'elle m'a dit la voyante de fête forraine m'a blesser ?!? Nonnn ! Je ne crois pas en l'Amour et je ne changerais jamais de comportement ! Toutes les personnes qui croient en l'Amour sont niaises et stupide, et généralement souffrent plus qu'il ne le faudrait !! Honnêtement je crois que l'Amour ça fais autant, si ce n'est plus, souffrir qu'un Doloris. En gros l'Amour c'est la version légale du sortilège Doloris.

Mais c'est quand que je vais m'arrêter de pleurer, par Merlin !! Marre marre marre, des voyantes à deux noises, des histoires stupides concernant l'amour et surtout… oui mais surtout des …

[ Nda : Pour le reste du chapitre on reste sur le POV D'Eva mais il n'y a pas de journal x/ ]

« - Oui mais surtout des… »

Je marmonne tout ce que j'écris. Une façon comme une autre de parler tout le temps d'après Boubou.

- Sa va Eva ?

Je sursaute. Je ne finis pas ma phrase, referme rapidement mon cahier que je range dans mon sac. Puis je me retourne en direction de l'importun qui ose m'embêter, j'en oublis même que j'ai le visage baigné de larmes.

- OUI SA VA MERCI !

Puis je me retourne et contemple hypocritement le paysage. Comment ça je n'ai pas été très polie avec la personne qui vient prendre de mes nouvelles ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une petite fille bien élevée qui était aimable avec tout le monde. De toute façon tout le monde à Poudlard le sait. On n'embête pas Eva Johns quand elle est en colère ( ou en pleurs ce qui est bien sûr beaucoup plus rare. )!

Au fait c'est qui qui a osé venir m'importuner ? Je me retourne encore une fois et remarque que la personne qui était venu me voir n'est plus là… Tant mieux. Je retourne à ma contemplation lorsque j'entends une voix à ma droite.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Vive mouvement en direction de la voix. Je vais certainement finir par avoir un torticolis si je continue comme ça… Bon en attendant je sais enfin qui est venu voir comment la pauvre petite pute que je suis aller. C'est George. Oui George Weasley, vous en connaissez d'autres des George vous ?!? Oui il y a le yéti tic-tac mais c'est pas une raison !!

Bref… Ce George là en tout cas est assit juste à côté de moi et me regarde bizarrement, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. En fait après réflexion ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde mais mes joues. Pourquoi ? Ah oui les larmes… Je m'essuie vite fait le visage et affiche une mine interrogatrice sur mon beau visage.

- Euh… Sans vouloir paraître impolie, quoi qu'en fait je m'en fiche totalement, qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? T'es pas censé être en histoire de la Magie à cette heure ?

Il parait étonné. Pourquoi ? Parce que je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais d'être malpolie ? Eh Oh mon gars ! Tu sais il y a pas que des petites filles modèles à Poudlard !

- Comment tu sais que je suis censé être en histoire ?

Aaaah… En fait c'est pour ça qu'il est étonné le pauvre garçon… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui dis la vérité ou pas ? D'un côté c'est pas bien j'ai promis à Tony… D'un autre, si je lui dis pas il va croire que je suis intéressée par lui et que du coup je connais son emploi du temps par cœur… L'horreur… Mais si je lui dis la vérité, ça va peut être m'arranger pour plus tard… Allez soyons fou ! Disons la vérité.

- C'est pas moi… C'est Tony… Il connaît votre emploi du temps par cœur et n'arrête pas de me le rabâcher alors je dois moi aussi en connaître les moindres détails…

- D'accord… Et pourquoi Tony connaît mon emploi du temps par cœur ?

- Tu remarqueras que j'ai dis VOTRE emploi du temps pas TON…

J'ajoute un petit sourire mystérieux à ma phrase et j'attends sa réaction. Qui ne vient pas… Il a pas l'air d'avoir compris vu sa mine perplexe. Pas grave tant pis pour lui ! Je suis pas récupéreuse de cas désespérée moi. Je détourne la tête du Septième année et reprend ma contemplation là où je l'ai laissé tout à l'heure.

Au bout d'un moment il a l'air de se ressaisir puisqu'il me pose une question assez… Pertinente… Dirons nous…

- T'es pas censée être en Divination là ?

- Et comment tu sais ça Weasley ?

- Euh… Fred connaît votre emploi du temps par cœur alors c'est pareil il rabâche, rabâche, rabâche … Du coup je le connais aussi par cœur.

-D'accord…

Ainsi Fred a craqué sur Tony lui aussi… Enfin je crois… Remarquez que je n'en suis pas sûre à 100% puisque Fred n'est pas officiellement gay ( bien que je le suppose depuis un petit moment déjà … )… George me coupe dans mes réflexions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

- Je… Euh… Comment dire ? Je suis partie en plein milieu du cours…

- Pardon ?

Il a l'air assez surpris le petit batteur… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On pense que la petite Eva Johns est une pute mais qu'elle n'est pas capable de sécher un cours ? Même si ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute mais plutôt de celle de la prof qui la pousse à bout…

- Et pourquoi tu a quittée le cours ?

Ah ça y est il reprend ses esprits le Georgounet.

- Parce que Trelawney a dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire…

- Comme ?

- Comme que le fait que je ne crois pas en l'Amour prouvait que je n'étais pas très mature…

- Tu… Tu ne crois pas en l'Amour ?

- Par Merlin, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu croyais que la petite pute que je suis croyait à l'Amour avec un grand A tout de même ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois une pute, Eva…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Si j'ai envie de m'arrêter là, je m'arrête là pouet x)

Reviever, messieurs dames, reviever !!


	6. Chapitre 5

Nouveau chapitre !

Entièrement en POV d'Eva celui là !

Pas de Tony ni Fred aujourd'hui xP.

Merci Campbelles x3.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Attendez on rembobine là ! Weasley vient bien de dire ce que je crois qu'il vient de dire ?!? Non seulement il m'a appelé Eva mais en plus il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que j'étais une pute. Mais d'où débarque ce type sérieusement !

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas une pute Eva… Tu veux juste t'en donner l'air…

Bon… Je réponds quoi à cette déclaration touchante prouvant que ce gars est plus que stupide.

- Donc en gros… Tout le monde le dit… Même ton meilleur ami… Mais toi tu penses que je ne suis pas une pute…

- Oui…

- Et pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Non mais c'est vrai ! Si on ne peut plus avoir une réputation de briseuse de cœur ou, dit moins poétiquement, de pute en paix, ou allons nous, je vous le demande ! Bien restons calme ! Ce type a juste les neurones débranchés voila tout ! Je vais les lui remettre en place et après ça ira mieux.

- Tu n'es pas une pute et j'ai l'intention de le prouver !

- Mais dit moi quels arguments Weasley !! J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras jamais à participer à un débat parce que si tes seuls arguments sont « c'est comme ça » et « je le prouverais », t'es pas sortit des trois balais mon grand !

Sur ceux je ramasse mon sac et commence à partir. C'est sans compter George Super Argument ( marque déposé ) . Il me barre le chemin ce con !

- Euh… Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, là ?

- Rien j'aime bien être en ta compagnie c'est tout.

Ce type a un sérieux pet au casque franchement ! Tout en pensant cela je tente une feinte à gauche. Loupé ! Puis à droite. Encore Loupé !

- Bon Weasley ! Pas que faire mumuse avec toi ne… m'amuse pas. Mais là tu vois il faut absolument que j'aille voir McGonagall pour négocier le nombre d'heure de retenues auxquels je vais avoir droit alors tu dégages de mon chemin !

- Non !

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu.

Sans autre forme de préambule je force mon genou à rencontrer violement ses parties sensibles. Sous le choc Weasley se plie en deux et je peux enfin reprendre mon chemin tout en entendant résonner la sonnerie annonciatrice de la fin des cours. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre je me retourne et vois Weasley encore accroupi sur le sol. Je lui lance avec un grand sourire.

- Alors tu penses toujours que je ne suis pas une pute ?!?

N'attendant pas sa réponse je repart en courant. N'oublions tout de même pas que j'ai rendez-vous avec la femme la plus sévère de toute la Grande Bretagne…

**************************************************************************************

Je frappe de quelques coups délicats la porte de ma _charmante directrice de maison. Une voix sèche m'autorise à rentrer._

_- Ah vous daignez enfin venir me voir Miss Johns._

_Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas ! Elle était pas censée avoir cours l'heure précédente. Comme pour répondre à mes interrogations muettes elle reprend._

_- Non je n'avais pas cours de 15h à 16h30, Miss Johns ! Par contre vous oui ! Pourrais-je savoir où vous étiez de 15h30 à maintenant ?_

_- Euh… De 15h30 à 16h, environ, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Puis j'ai aperçu un arbre étrange dans le parc alors je suis allée voir. Il s'est avérée que l'arbre en question était un acacia…_

_- JE ME FICHE ROYALEMENT DE VOS CONCLUSIONS BOTANIQUE MISS JOHNS !! CE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR C'EST POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ QUITTER LE COURS DU PROFESSEUR TRELAWNEY SANS AUTORISATIONS, NI EXCUSES !_

_Entre nous soit dit faudrait savoir… Elle vient bien de me demander où j'étais, non ? Bon c'est pas grave répondons quand même à sa question. Après tout une femme de son âge… Faut la ménager !!_

_- Il se trouve, professeur, que la matière qu'enseigne le professeur Trelawney ne m'intéresse pas et que de plus, sans vouloir critiquer l'un de mes professeurs et aussi votre collègue, je trouve que ce qu'elle nous dit n'est que … Fariboles…_

_Oui je sais… J'ai toujours su parler aux profs et trouver du vocabulaire soutenu pour ce genre de situation. _

_- Prenez un biscuit Johns !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Prenez un biscuit._

_Tout en redisant son ordre informulé, non non ce n'était pas une petite proposition comme ça pour le plaisir et pour faire preuve de courtoisie c'était un ordre, un dur un vrai … Bref… Elle me montre une boîte en métal qui s'ouvre d'un coup. Je n'ose même pas penser de refuser et tend la main pour prendre un triton au gingembre. Alors que je croque dans le biscuit, le professeur de Métamorphose m'annonce la sentence. Enfin c'est-ce que je crois… A la place j'ai le droit à un discours… Joli d'ailleurs. Très… original… Les mots me manquent pour le décrire d'ailleurs…_

_- Écoutez miss Johns… En plus de 5 ans dans cet établissement, vous êtes venus dans ce bureau plus de fois que l'élève moyen, et généralement pas pour recevoir des félicitations vous en conviendrez. _

_Je ne répond même pas tellement c'est vrai._

_- Vous avez eu différents problèmes de comportements, les absences injustifiés, les retards réguliers, sans compter les nombreuses fois où vous avez déclenché des bagarres, soit en y participant soit en poussant deux représentants du sexe opposés à se battre pour vous…_

_Que voulez-vous je ne suis pas une enfant de cœur …_

_- Mais c'est bien la première fois que vous quittez un cours en plein milieu ! Je me fiche de ce qu'à pu vous dire le professeur Trelawney. Il est clair pourtant que vous méprisez la matière qu'elle enseigne et je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous l'avez choisi. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai une proposition à vous faire…_

_Là ça devient intéressant… Au passage moi-même je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai choisi cette matière… Ah oui pour Tony… _

_- Je vous écoute professeur…_

_- Vous allez former une équipe de pompoms girl pour l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor…_

_- Pardon ?????????_

_La j'avoue je suis… choquée ! Comment peut-elle m'infliger ça à moi, moi qui déteste le Quidditch et encore plus les danseuses, midinettes, poufs, groupies, niaises… Bref… Vous l'aurez compris les pompoms girls c'est l'anti-moi !_

_- Vous avez très bien compris Miss Johns… Chaque équipe a déjà ses propres pompoms girls mais les filles Gryffondor peinent à s'inscrire…_

_C'est pas vrai ?!? Les Gryffondor seraient-elles plus intelligentes que je ne le pensais ?_

_- Et…Et si je refuse professeur ?_

_- Et bien si vous refusez Miss Johns c'est simple : obligation d'assister à tout les cours de divination, vous aurez des cours en plus en tête à tête avec le professeur Trelawney, vous serez mises en retenue tout les soirs et les samedis jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ici et surtout j'envoie un hibou à vos frères pour leur expliquer vos agissements face à la gente masculine à Poudlard !_

_Devant mon air stupéfait, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter avec un petit sourire._

_- Le corps enseignant sait TOUT ce qui se passe dans l'établissement. _

_- Professeur … Vous ne trouvez pas ça… Sévère… _

_- J'en ai plus qu'assez Johns de vous voir dans mon bureau toutes les semaines. Alors choisissez !_

_Bon réfléchissons. Les cours de divination normales, plus les cours particuliers, plus les retenues, plus mes frères…. Face à l'humiliation totale devant tout Poudlard… J'ai presque envie de choisir la divination… L'avantage c'est que dès que mes frères sauront, ils viendront me tuer. Me libérant de mes souffrances… Bon trêve de plaisanteries… Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_

_-Ok… Va pour les pompoms girl…_

_- Bien ! Vous pouvez disposer._

_On ne me le dira pas deux fois. Je me lève, ramasse mon sac et commence à partir lorsque McGonagall m'interpelle._

_- Au fait Miss Johns… La prochaine fois que vous êtes mêlée de près ou de loin à une bagarre ou autre mauvais comportement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement vous pouvez être sûre que je vous fais renvoyer !_

_Sans répondre je pars. Je trouve vraiment cette prof sympa ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Tony… Il va se moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps !!!_

_***********************************************************_

_En attendant je prend la direction de la Salle Commune. En chemin je croise Sparx, qui s'arrête et me salue._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sparx ?_

_- J'ai besoin d'un service…_

_- Ah… Ben désolé tu t'es trompée de personne !_

_Je reprends ma route mais m'arrête net quelques secondes plus tard dès que les paroles de Sparx arrivent à mes oreilles._

_- Au contraire je crois que tu es la plus qualifiée._

_- Et pourquoi cela ?_

_- Voila… J'ai une nouvelle proie en vue…_

_- Contente pour toi salut !_

_Puis je repars à nouveau. Cette fois je ne m'arrête pas lorsque j'entends Sparx me dire :_

_- J'aurais besoin que tu lui brises le cœur._

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

_Quoi ? Je me suis pas arrêtée ! C'est elle qui me suit alors autant savoir jusqu'au bout toute l'étendue du problème._

_- Mon territoire…_

_Son territoire ?! Je m'arrête net ! Son territoire comporte les ¾ des septièmes années et quelques sixièmes. En fait son territoire c'est elle et moi qui l'avons délimité quand l'année dernière nous n'arrêtions pas de nous battre pour savoir laquelle de nous deux aurait x ou bien y mec. On avait mis ça en place pour éviter de s'entretuer à chaque coin de couloir…_

_- Elle est si importante que ça cette proie ?_

_- Oh que oui…_

_- Et elle est sur ton territoire ou le mien ?_

_- Sur le tien._

_- Bon ben je refuse !_

_- Mais… Pourquoi ?_

_Tout en reprenant ma marche je lui réponds ( si si j'arrive à marcher en parlant et vice-versa ! )._

_- Ta proie est sur mon territoire donc tu n'as aucune chance de l'avoir sauf si tu as l'intention de ne pas respecter notre pacte…_

_Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix ! Sa proie m'appartient , entre guillemet bien sûr, si elle essaye de l'obtenir elle sait qu'elle risque plus qu'une simple gifle. Elle me connaît, elle sait que je ne prête pas mes jouets. Si elle veut pouvoir avoir sa proie et aussi que je l'aide à l'obtenir, elle sait qu'il va falloir qu'elle me propose autre chose que son territoire… Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. C'est qui la meilleure ? C'est MOI !! J'en ferais presque une danse de la victoire !! Mais non restons civilisés._

_- Et si je t'aidais pour l'équipe de pompoms girl ?_

_Comment elle sait ça elle ? _

_- Les murs ont des oreilles à Poudlard… Alors si je t'aide tu m'aides ?_

_- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton aide ?_

_- Les filles te détestent… Elles n'accepteront certainement pas d'entrer dans l'équipe si c'est toi qui leur demande._

_- Ah parce que si c'est demandé par la deuxième garce de Poudlard ça marchera mieux peut être ?_

_- Non… Mais si on leur propose certaines choses en retour…_

_- Comme des tickets pour certains mecs ? _

_- Oui par exemple…_

_- Bon pour que je t'aide le problème est réglé mais elle est toujours sur MON territoire ta proie…_

_- Bon alors… Mon aide pour les pompoms girl en plus de mon territoire, ça marche ?_

_Elle me tend sa main. Je la sert avec le sourire._

_- Ça marche !_

_Sur ce nous nous séparons lorsque je me rends compte de quelque chose, je me retourne et lui lance :_

_- Au fait c'est qui ta proie ?_

_- George Weasley…_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Voila voila xP_

_Je me demandais si ça serait pas mieux de continuer la suite avec le POV d'Eva mais sans le journal intime… Qu'en pensez vous ???_


	7. Chapitre 6

**J'ai mis un peu de temps celui là… Désolé ^^' J'arrivais vraiment pas à l'écrire =/**

**Merci à Campbelles & Angie59. x3.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**- HA HA HA HA HA !! Tu plaisantes là ?!?**

**- Non…**

**- HA HA HA HA HA !! J'adore Mcgonagall !!Elle est trop forte, c'te prof !!**

**- Ben va y cris plus fort ! J'suis sûr que ceux qui sont là-bas n'ont pas tout entendu !**

**D'un geste du bras je montre un groupe d'une dizaine de première année à l'autre côté de la salle commune à mon meilleur ami, que j'adore mais qui commence sérieusement à m'énerver.**

**- Prend le pas comme ça Eva !**

**Bon au moins il a arrêté de rire ! **

**- Mais... Tony… C'est même pas drôle ! J'suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou ! **

**Dépitée je me rassois, quand est-ce que je me suis levée ? Mystère… **

**- Je te parle même pas de ce marché avec Sparx !**

**J'ai envie de pleurer… J'en peux plus ! Je crois que je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ou alors j'envoie une lettre anonyme décrivant mes agissements dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à mes frères… Comme ça ils viennent me tuer et on en parle plus. Non ?**

**- En parlant de ce marché… Pourquoi t'as accepté ?**

**- Parce que je connaissais pas la proie et qu'en plus ce qu'elle me proposait…**

**- Rahhh L'appât du gain toujours et encore…**

**- On dit encore et toujours Anthony…**

**L'inconnu qui a prononcé cette phrase s'assoit sur le fauteuil à ma droite alors qu'un autre individu inconnu se pose "délicatement" à ma gauche. Je regarde qui ose m'importuner alors que c'est pas la fête au village aujourd'hui : Fred à ma droite, donc George à ma gauche. Bon au moins je suis fixée…**

**- Fred… Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'incruste dans la conversation là ?**

**- Tout simplement Johns parce que j'avais envie… **

**Tiens aussi doué que son frère pour la formulation d'argument. Ce souvenir de l'après-midi m'en rappelle un autre… Je me tourne vers George et attend qu'il prenne la parole. Mais c'est Fred, encore, qui prend la parole, répondant à mes interrogations muettes.**

**- Il boude un peu… Apparemment il a reçu un coup violent dans quelque chose que tu n'as pas Johns… Il ne veut pas me dire qui par contre…**

**Je me tourne, étonnée du mutisme de George… Pourquoi ne pas dire que c'est moi la responsable ? Ah oui ! Parce qu'il pense que je ne suis pas une pute … Tony le regarde étonné, lui aussi. Mais pas par son mutisme… Ben quoi… Je ne lui ai pas raconter mon entrevue avec George. C'est pour son bien vous savez ! Puis au bout d'un long silence, mon Boubou reprend la parole.**

**- Au fait Fred j'ai le livre dont je t'ai parlé dans le train…**

**Quel livre ? Devant ma mine qui se veut interrogatrice Tony me fait un petit sourire du genre « désolé c'est pas pour toi ». Je lui lance un regard plus que suspicieux et m'apprête à faire une sortie théâtrale lorsque Fred me coupe dans mon élan.**

**- C'est vrai ? Tu pourras me le passer quand ?**

**- Tout de suite si tu veux…**

**- Ok ! … Je viens avec toi comme ça je le monterais directement dans mon dortoir. Après on aura qu'à descendre manger ensemble…**

**Sans prendre la peine d'attendre que je l'envoie bouler, il part avec Tony en direction des dortoirs des garçons. Je me tourne vers George, commence à ouvrir la bouche pour entamer la conversation puis… finalement non ! Je prend plutôt un livre que ma mère m'a envoyé la veille et que je trouve passionnant. Juste avant de me plonger corps et âme dans ma lecture je lui dis sur le ton de la conversation :**

**- Fais attention à Sparx, George…**

**Puis je commence à lire. Une fois dans mon livre je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure, je n'entends donc pas George me parler, m'interroger… Honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. Toujours est-il que je l'ai dit. Au moins on ne me dira pas que j'aurais pu le prévenir puisque c'est fait. **

**Bref… Au bout d'un moment qui me parait court alors que pourtant j'ai eu le temps de lire une demi-douzaine de chapitre, quelqu'un m'arrache mon livre des mains et alors que je m'apprête à crier sur l'être stupide qui a osé commettre cette infamie je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de Tony. Je lui fais un regard de sériale killeuse. Il le sait qu'il ne faut pas me déranger quand je lis. Mais bon vu que c'est lui ça passera, pour cette fois. Il m'annonce que nous allons manger, tout en me désignant les jumeaux près de l'entrée qui, apparemment, nous attendent. Je range rapidement mon livre et laisse mon sac là. De toute façon aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'amuserait à toucher le sac d'Eva Johns sauf si cette personne tient à mourir…**

**Une fois que nous sommes dans la Grande Salle je m'attends à ce que les jumeaux partent s'installer avec leurs amis mais non ils s'assoient à côté de nous. Bon tant pis c'est pas encore maintenant que je vais pouvoir me lamenter sur mon triste sort !**

**- Dis moi Johns… Il parait que toi et la divination ça fait deux ?**

**J'avadakadavrise Tony du regard alors qu'il essaye de retenir son fou rire. Calmé direct le coco. Il me regarde et me fait un grand sourire du genre : « Je suis innocent ! » Autant innocent que Sparx vierge oui… C'est pour vous dire toute la culpabilité qui l'accable le pauvre Boubou… **

**En attendant je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore, vieux sénile, nous annonce que Ombrage, gros crapaud rose, a plusieurs choses à nous annoncer. Notre **_**merveilleuse professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal se lève, on voit pas tellement la différence mais bon, et s'avance sur l'estrade. Dès que sa voix de petite fille résonne dans la Grande Salle je sais que j'aurais franchement mieux fait de choisir la divination…**_

_**- Chers élèves de Poudlard ! Lorsqu'il y a deux semaines je lançais mon projet d'équipe de pompoms girl pour les matchs de Quidditch**_

_**J'aurais dû me douter que cette idée venait d'elle…**_

_**-… toutes les maisons se sont vites retrouvées avec des équipes complètes ainsi que de nombreuses remplaçantes. Enfin… Quand je dis toutes, je ne prends pas Gryffondor en compte… **_

_**Tiens un peu d'intelligence dans les rangs des Gryffondors..**_

_**- En effet… Les filles de Gryffondor n'ont pas fait preuve du légendaire courage qui est censé habiter chaque élève de cette maison. Je n'ai eu que deux inscriptions… **_

_**Ah ben non … Faut croire qu'il y a des cons partout…**_

_**-Mais tout cela est révolue puisque cet après-midi même Miss Johns s'est proposée pour essayer de mener son équipe à la victoire. **_

_**Comment ça proposer ? On m'a forcer oui !! Saleté de crapeau rose ! Elle va me le payer, foi d'Eva Johns !**_

_**- J'ajoute d'ailleurs que des points seront attribués à l'équipe qui fera la meilleure prestation lors de chaque match et qu'ainsi les pompoms girl participeront activement à la Coupe des quatre maisons.**_

_**Malheureusement pour moi, tout les élèves n'ont pas écouté sa dernière phrase, trop occupé à me regarder bizarrement. Je les fixe jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent la tête. Lorsque le dernier élève a repris sa contemplation d'Ombrage je pense enfin être tranquille. C'est sans compter les trois garçons qui m'entourent.**_

_**- Alors Johns on s'est portée volontaire pour faire la pouffe !**_

_**- Mais… Je croyais qu'elle t'avait forcé la main, McGonagall…**_

_**- MAIS PAR LE CALECON DE MERLIN JE T'ASSURE QUE JE NE ME SUIS PAS PORTER VOLONTAIRE, D'ACCORD ?!?**_

_**Oups je crois que j'ai crié là. Et pourquoi je suis debout en plus? Oh non ! J'ai re-attiré les regards sur moi… Je me rassois et recommence mon manège de fixation lorsqu'Ombrage qui a regardé la scène de son estrade, quelques centimètres en plus elle doit appréciée, reprend la parole.**_

_**- J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…**_

_**Si elle est dans le même genre que la première je préfère aller me jeter directement du haut de la tour d'astronomie !**_

_**- Pour fêter Halloween, nous organiserons un bal costumé réservé aux élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années. **_

_**Je rêve où elle vient de dire ce que je crois qu'elle vient de dire. C'est par où la tour d'astronomie déjà ?**_

_**- Les élèves concernés sont obligés d'y assister. De plus ils doivent y aller accompagner. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera donc prévue pour les élèves de sixième et septième années la journée du 30 Octobre en plus de celle du 31. **_

_**S'en suit un baratin inintéressant sur les règles de conduite… J'avais un soupçon d'espoir concernant ma non-présence à ce bal mais là… Elle m'a achevée la Ombrage. Et si je me faisais faire un certificat d'allergies aux bals ( costumés en plus… )… **_

_**Suite à l'annonce de cette saleté d'Ombrage je reste déconnectée pendant tout le reste du repas. Je n'entends donc rien de se que peuvent bien dire les garçons et c'est tant mieux pour moi puisqu'ils débattent de mes chances de réussite dans l'équipe de pou… pardon de pompoms girl.**_

_**A la fin du repas je suis le mouvement et monte directement me coucher : mes devoirs attendront demain tant pis. Je m'endors de suite, pensant que ma journée n'est pas réelle, que j'ai sans doute rêver, enfin plutôt cauchemarder.**_

_**En même temps quelle journée : sortie de cours bien avant la sonnerie, discussion plus qu'interessante avec Weasley, visite du bureau du professeur McGonagall, entrée dans l'équipe des pompoms girl de Gryffondor, pacte avec Sparx, repas pris avec les jumeaux Weasley, l'annonce du bal… Il manque plus qu'une petite discussion avec Moron et c'est bon ma vie est … parfaite…**_

_********_

_**Il faut croire que Merlin m'en veut, puisque ce matin au petit déjeuner Billy Moron est venu me parler. Ce qu'il m' dit m'a coupé l'appétit sérieusement. En gros : il m'a attendu à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et quand je suis apparue il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a entraîné sans me demander mon avis dans une classe vide du rez-de-chaussée. Je déteste ce type…**_

_**- Dis Eva…**_

_**- Au tiens bonjour Moron ! Je suis étonnée de te voir ! Moi ? Bien sûr que oui ça va, et toi ? Oui j'ai un peu faim moi aussi… Bon Moron, c'est pas que je crève la dalle là mais presque ! Donc on reprend cette charmante discussion plus tard d'accord ?**_

_**Sans attendre son avis j'amorce un mouvement vers la sortie mais il s'interpose entre moi et la porte. **_

_**- Non ! Je voudrais te parler…**_

_**- C'est-ce que t'es entrain de faire…**_

_**- De toi et moi…**_

_**- Il n'y a plus de toi et moi… Et depuis presque un an…**_

_**- Et si on reprenait où on s'était arrêté ?**_

_**Ah d'accord ! Comme monsieur crois que je ne suis plus vierge il revient me voir pour coucher avec moi…**_

_**- D'accord ! Demain, 16h30, devant la tapisserie du dragon bleu, 4eme étage. Tu sais où c'est ?**_

_**- Oui oui… **_

_**- Bien… A demain soir alors…**_

_**Puis je pars. Je sais vous êtes choqué et tout et tout mais ne l'oubliez pas : j'ai une réputation de pute à entretenir moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner puisque cet idiot de Moron m'a laissé partir cinq minutes avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. J'ai dû courir pour arriver à l'heure à mon cours de Botanique. Heureusement Tony m'avait garder une place à côté de lui. Un regard lui a permis de comprendre tout de suite de quoi nous avions parler avec Moron, Tony n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien… **_

_**Bref… Le cours de Botanique passe rapidement et le dernier cours avant le repas de midi arrive. Il s'agit de Potion. De quoi bien s'amuser pendant une heure quoi ! Je m'installe au fond de la salle avec Tony et d'autres Gryffondor. Le cours, qui est en commun, avec les Serpentard se passe comme d'habitude : Rogue avantage les Serpentard et enfonce les Gryffondor. Lorsque mon ventre se met à montrer par de nombreux bruits qu'il est vide ( Grâce à Moron évidemment… ) Rogue m'enlève vingt points, sous prétexte que mes bruits ventrales pertubent la concentration des autres élèves. **_

_**En gros lorsque je commence à manger dans la Grande Salle je suis passablement énervée et personne n'a l'idée de me chercher des noises. Personne ou presque. Sparx choisi le moment où je suis entrain de transformer des pommes de terre sautées en purée à l'aide de ma fourchette pour venir me parler de notre marché et de son avancement. Je la remballe sèchement et reprend mon activité hautement importante pour la survie du monde ! **_

_**Puis le reste de la journée se passe toujours dans la bonne humeur… Lorsque je remonte après le repas dans la tour Gryffondor Sparx vient, encore, me voir.**_

_**- Dis Johns… Ton équipe de pompoms girl t'as l'intention de la constituer quand ? **_

_**- Euh… Tout de suite.**_

_**Bon au moins ce sera une chose de faites. Je me met donc debout sur une table et m'adresse aux élèves présents dans la salle commune. **_

_**- Salut les gens ! Voila pour faire bref il me faut des volontaires pour l'équipe de pompoms girl.**_

_**Pas de réaction… Bon… Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.**_

_**- Toute fille qui sera dans l'équipe se verra apportée mon aide et celle de Bethany Sparx dans la drague du gars qu'elle voudrait avoir pour cavalier au bal d'Halloween ou bien pour tout simplement sortir avec.**_

_**D'un coup une quinzaine de filles dont l'âge varie entre 14 et 17 ans s'approchent en courant, ou presque, de moi et me crie des "J'veux m'inscrire, j'veux m'inscrire" ou bien des " Moi ! Moi ! Moi !"… Une question me vint à l'esprit, je me tourne donc vers Sparx qui n'a pas bougé depuis le début de mon petit manège.**_

_**- Au fait… C'est qui les deux qui étaient déjà inscrite ?**_

_**- Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.**_

_**- D'accord…**_

_**Puis je me retourne vers la masse de filles présente devant moi et leur annonce pour le plus grand malheur de certaines :**_

_**- Les recrues doivent avoir minimum 15 ans.**_

_**Deux, trois filles sortent de la foule, la mine dépitée, pour retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.**_

_**- Bien… Pour celles qui restent… Rendez-vous demain à 14h sur le terrain de Quidditch. 7 candidates seront sélectionnées. Faites passer le message, merci.**_

_**Enfin je me rassois et commence mes devoirs, et il y en a pas mal… C'est vers deux heures du matin que je monte me coucher après avoir fait tout mes devoirs pour être plus ou moins tranquille pour le week-end.**_

_**********_

_**Je me réveille peu avant midi et j'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller que c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Dans la salle commune je retrouve Tony qui me salue, puis nous descendons manger. Nous nous installons loin des autres histoire d'être un peu tranquille. Évidemment c'est sans compter les jumeaux qui viennent s'asseoir à côté de nous. Résultat je machouille un morceau de pain pendant que celui qui est censé être mon meilleur ami tape la causette à un homo refoulé et un hétéro dont je dois briser le cœur pour laisser le champ libre à une garce alors que cet hétéro ne croit pas que je sois une pute. Quelle vie sérieux… Bon au lieu de rester seule dans mon coin je décide d'écouter ce que disent les garçons. **_

_**- Vous êtes encore dans l'équipe cette année ?**_

_**Évidemment ça parle Quidditch, ce qui est bizarre venant de Tony puisque tout comme moi il n'est pas trop fan de ce sport.**_

_**- Oui ! D'ailleurs va falloir qu'on aille se préparer on a entraînement à 15h.**_

_**- Quoi ?!?**_

_**Bon tout le monde se doute que c'est moi qui vient d'intervenir n'est-ce pas… En même temps je suis choquée ! L'équipe de Gryffondor va s'entraîner alors qu'il y a des chances que je sois encore sur le terrain?**_

_**- Euh… Ça va Eva ?**_

_**- T'inquiète pas pour moi Weasley !**_

_**Sur ce je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle ainsi que du château. Une fois dans le parc je me dirige vers l'acacia, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien cet arbre. Je m'assois juste en dessous. Puis je ne bouge presque plus, j'attend 14h. **_

_*******_

_**Lorsque c'est enfin l'heure d'aller assister au massacre et en plus d'en être la meneuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas choisi la Divination ? Bon c'est un peu trop tard, tant pis… Quand j'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch je suis littéralement assaillie par une cinquantaine de filles qui piaille, hurle, crie, parle, beugle, caquette… Bref… D'un geste je leur somme de se taire, ce qu'elles font. Ah qu'est-ce que c'est bien le pouvoir…**_

_**- Bon déjà si il y a des filles qui n'ont pas 15 ans c'est pas la peine de rester.**_

_**Une dizaine de filles sortent de la masse et partent s'installer dans les gradins. J'hallucine. Je l'ai dit hier que c'était même pas la peine de venir si on n'avait pas 15 ans.**_

_**- Bien… Pour commencer… Euh… Je voudrais savoir : est-ce que Lavande et Parvati sont là ? **_

_**Une blonde et une brune sortent du rang et viennent juste devant moi.**_

_**- Bon toutes les deux vous faites déjà partie de l'équipe. Ensuite… Est-ce qu'une ou deux filles voudraient bien se charger des costumes au lieu de danser ?**_

_**Deux filles s'approchent et se présentent.**_

_**- Angela Winston, 6eme Année.**_

_**- Marina Christian, 7eme Année.**_

_**- Bien… Avant de créer les costumes, faites en des croquis que vous me montrerez, d'accord ?**_

_**- D'accord.**_

_**Ensuite s'enchaîne les essais, je suis gentille je vous passe les détails. Au bout d'une heure j'ai réussi à sélectionner environ une demi-douzaine de filles pour former l'équipe. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que j'ai déjà choisi qui aurait le graaannnd honneur de devenir une pompom officielle de Gryffondor.**_

_**- Bien… Merci à toutes ! J'afficherais les résultats demain soir dans la salle commune. **_

_**Sur ce, j'attrape mes affaires et rentre au château. Sur le chemin je croise l'équipe de Quidditch qui me regarde bizarrement. Je ne leur accorde pas un regard et je continue ma route. En avançant dans les couloirs j'espère pour Sparx que je ne vais pas la croiser. En effet Mademoiselle n'a même pas daigné venir montrer son nez à la sélection. **_

_**Heureusement pour elle j'arrive dans la salle commune sans la croiser. J'y retrouve mon Boubou qui est entrain de faire un devoir de Divination. Bon au moins je n'ai pas besoin de bosser tout de suite.**_

_**- Salut Eva… Sa c'est bien passé ?**_

_**La grimace que je fais doit répondre à sa question puisqu'il enchaîne par une autre question.**_

_**- C'est à quelle heure que tu dois retrouver Moron ?**_

_**Ah tiens je l'avais complètement oublier celui là…**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Des review s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!**_


	8. Chapitre 7

Après l'avoir écrit 3 fois en entier et 5 fois "juste" la fin : voici le Chapitre 7 !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à Campbelles ( Pour Changer =D ) x3..

_________________________________________________________________________________

Bon… J'ai rendez-vous avec Moron dans… Une heure… Et je ne suis pas préparée… Un petit passage rapide sous la douche puis c'est partit pour les essayages. Au bout de trois quart d'heure c'est bon j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais porter : une jupe plutôt courte noir avec un chemisier blanc légèrement transparent. J'enfile une paire de talon d'environ quinze centimètre et j'admire le résultat dans le seul grand miroir de mon dortoir. Ça va, ça fait assez pute. Il ne manque plus que le maquillage et la coiffure et c'est bon je vais pouvoir y aller. En dix minutes c'est bon j'ai réussi à me maquiller et à me coiffer : j'ai mis du rouge à lèvre rouge, du mascara et de l'eye liner, en fait je suis maquillée comme tout les jours sauf que là j'ai le rouge à lèvre en plus. J'ai aussi attachée mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et je les ai rallongé grâce à un sortilège, du coup ils atteignent mes fesses.

Un dernier passage devant le miroir et je pars. En passant dans la salle commune j'embrasse Tony sur la joue, histoire de lui laisser une grosse marque de rouge à lèvres avant de partir jouer les putes. Lorsque je sors enfin de la tour Gryffondor, je respire un bon coup puis j'entame la descente jusqu'au quatrième étage. Une fois arrivée au bon étage je me promène dans le dédale de couloir qui compose Poudlard jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la tapisserie du dragon bleu où est déjà accolé Billy Moron.

- T'es en retard Eva…

- Oh… Excuse moi Moron ! T'aurais préféré que je vienne en jean et en basket c'est ça ?

- Non… C'était une simple constatation…

J't'en ficherais moi des constatations ! Bref…

- Bon alors tu m'as donné rendez-vous pour qu'on parle de météo ou de tricot ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre…

Je lui lance un regard blasé et j'attends qu'il entame un mouvement dans ma direction. Voyant que ça ne vient pas je m'approche de lui et passe ma main derrière son cou. Sans crier gare je l'embrasse fougueusement. Ça a le mérite de le réveiller puisqu'il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et répond à mon baiser, enfin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je me détache de lui, j'avais oublié qu'il embrassait si bien, et lui murmure quelques mots :

- On fait ça là ou dans un endroit plus… intime ?

Je vous l'avais dit, non, que j'étais une pute ?!?

En tout cas Moron ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à ma question puisqu'il me plaque contre le mur et commence à balader ses mains sur mon corps. Au bout de quelques minutes il commence à mettre son nez dans ma poitrine. C'est là que je commence à intervenir.

- Attend… Billy… Je… Je ne veux pas…

Oui le petit air hésitant ainsi que l'utilisation du prénom font toujours leur petit effet. Sauf là puisque Moron continue.

- Arrête Billy ! Arrête !

Là j'avoue je commence à paniquer puisque l'autre idiot a décidé de ne pas s'arrêter, opinion qu'il me prouve lorsqu'il passe ses mains sous ma jupe et les pose sur mes fesses.

- Arrête !!!

Rien à faire il n'arrête pas ! J'essaye de le repousser mais ce con est plus fort que moi. Je vais donc me faire violer dans un couloir de Poudlard parce que je ne suis pas assez forte. C'est du moins ce que je crois, c'est pour cela que je me mets à pleurer. Mais ça n'attendrie même pas mon agresseur qui me murmure à l'oreille.

- C'est pour tout les autres…

Oh le con ! Il connait mon comportement vis-à-vis des autres membres du sexe masculin étudiant à Poudlard et il a décidé de me le faire payer. Merlin, je jure que je n'agirais plus en pute si tu me sors de là !

En arriver à supplier un enchanteur qui, s'il a existé, est mort depuis des siècles… Faut vraiment que je sois désespérée…

Bon peut être que finalement il existe Merlin puisque, par je ne sais quel miracle, d'un coup je ne sens plus aucune pression contre mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé, quand ? Je l'ignore…

En ouvrant les yeux je découvre un bien étrange spectacle : Moron est contre le mur d'en face près à recevoir le point de… George dans la figure. J'ai envie de le laisser faire mais en même temps j'ai encore l'avertissement de ma chère MacGonagall dans la tête : aucune bagarre ayant un rapprochement avec moi ne doit avoir lieu sous peine de renvoie immédiat, hors, malgré tout ce que je peux dire, j'aime bien Poudlard. Je m'interposer donc de mon tout petit corps entre les deux garçons et regarde George dans les yeux :

- Laisse tomber il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Puis j'essaye de le tirer par le bras pour l'emmener avec moi. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, George ouvre enfin la bouche et annonce d'un ton froid et menaçant, qui je l'avoue m'a fait un tout petit peu peur :

- T'inquiète pas Moron, on se reverra !

Puis Monsieur daigne enfin venir avec moi. Nous entamons tout les deux la montée en direction de la tour des Rouge & Or dans un silence presque religieux. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'étage supérieur j'éclate en sanglots, toujours silencieusement histoire de ne pas montrer à George que je suis une faible femme ( manquerait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit complètement fichue ! ).

Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivons devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame que, enfin calmée, je me tourne vers mon sauveur et m'apprête à le remercier lorsqu'il me devance :

- Ne me remercie pas…

J'avoue rester sans voix ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dans cette école faire quelque chose sans rien réclamer en retour, sauf Tony peut être mais ça ne compte pas puisque mon meilleur ami est gay !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Je viens juste d'échapper à une tentative de viol c'est pas comme si j'allais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre…

Vu le regard que George me lance je comprend que ce n'est pas cette réponse qu'il attendait mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui en donner une autre. Il m'a peut être sauvé mais ce n'est pas non plus mon meilleur ami… Je fais donc celle qui ne voit rien et il pousse un soupir résigné, pour finalement changer totalement de sujet.

- Tu as un cavalier pour le bal ?

- Euh… Oui, j'y vais avec Tony, et toi ?

- Je n'y vais pas.

- Et comment comptes-tu l'éviter avec Ombrage qui guette ?

Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Tu verras bien, ou pas ...

Je lève les yeux au ciel : ce type m'énerve ! Enfin au moins parler avec lui à le mérite de me faire oublier un peu ce qui vient de se passer. Il se met à rire de mon attitude et je le regarde, blasée… Nous restons comme cela pendant encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la Grosse Dame, qui attend tout de même depuis quelques minutes qu'on lui donne le mot de passe, ne nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Nous rentrons dans la salle commune et monte directement dans ma chambre. J'enlève mes vêtements, les déchire serait plus correct, puis je vais prendre une bonne douche. Histoire de me débarrasser de cette sensation de saleté que j'ai depuis tout à l'heure…

Puis, une fois un jean et un T-shirt passés, je redescend voir mon Boubou. Je le retrouve en compagnie de Fred et George, ils portent encore leur tenue de Quidditch, chose que je n'avais pas remarquer tout à l'heure. Mon meilleur ami me fait un sourire et me désigne la place à côté de lui. Je m'y installe et écoute la conversation que les trois garçons entretiennent : ils parlent de maladies sorcières et moldus. Chose totalement inintéressante pour moi. Je me tourne donc vers la fenêtre qui est juste à ma gauche et je contemple le paysage pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sente des regards sur moi.

Je me retourne donc pour voir qui m'observe. Le premier regard que je croise est bleu clair : George, évidemment. Vu sa mine interrogatrice, il doit se demander si je vais me mettre à pleurer ou pas, chose que je ne ferais pas ! J'ai beaucoup trop de fierté pour montrer mes faiblesses comme ça en publique ! Je lui fait donc un petit sourire et me tourne vers la deuxième personne qui me regarde.

Je constate avec surprise qu'il s'agit de Sparx. Je la fixe donc moi aussi du regard et c'est donc pour moi une petite victoire lorsqu'elle baisse enfin les yeux ! Journée peut être pas si nulle que ça…

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Tony et moi avons dîné en compagnie des Jumeaux Weasley, à croire qu'ils nous avaient adoptés ( à moins que ce soit juste Fred qui ai adopté Tony, ou bien l'inverse… ). George a garder un œil sur moi, il devait vraiment craindre une réaction violente de ma part…

En fait le seul petit problème que l'on a eu ce soir, c'est quand Billy Moron est entré dans mon champ de vision... Honnêtement j'ai eu envie de me jeter sur lui et lui arracher les yeux, chose que j'aurais certainement faite si George ne m'avait pas rattraper juste à temps. Les deux autres auraient pu remarquer quelque chose si ils étaient sortis quelques instants de la bulle qu'ils étaient en train de créer autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendes compte.

***

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée en pleine forme et d'excellente humeur : en effet je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, chose à laquelle pourtant je me serais attendu après ce que j'avais vécue hier… Bon en même temps je n'avais pas passée la nuit seule…

Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées sur un éventuel petit ami ! J'ai simplement dormi avec Tony. Ça n'a pas vraiment étonné mon meilleur ami plus que ça puisque de toute façon dormir de temps en temps ensemble est une chose que nous faisons assez souvent depuis que nous nous connaissons. En fait la chose qui m'a le plus surprise hier soir c'est la tête qu'on fait les jumeaux Weasley quand j'ai dit que je dormirais avec Boubou… Ils avaient un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et, surtout, d'horreur affichés sur leurs visages. Fred & George seraient-ils de la même espèce que mes frères ? C'est-à-dire des "Pas avant le mariage, Eva !"…

Bref… Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, à voir les têtes des jumeaux quand nous les avons retrouvés dans la Grande Salle vers 10 heures du matin. George avait l'air énervé, chose que je n'avais pas remarquer, chose que j'aurais DÛ remarquer vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite…

- Bonjour tout les deux !!

Ben oui malheureusement j'étais d'excellente humeur…

- 'Lut…

- Vous étiez où ?

En fait c'est là que j'aurais dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait mais j'était vraiment trop de bonne humeur pour m'en rendre compte.

- On dormez !

- Jusqu'à 10 heures du matin ?!?

- Ben oui hier soir on s'est endormis tard !

- Pourtant vous êtes montés en même temps que nous à 9 heures…

- On a discuté jusqu'à minuit, une heure… C'est interdit ?!?

- Non ce qui est interdit c'est que tu dormes avec Tony !

Bon là je le reconnais ce qui va suivre est entièrement de ma faute ! Mais en même temps qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à l'autre de me chercher des noises de si bon matin ?!?

- Weasley ! C'est tout de même pas ma faute si ton meilleur ami ne te laisse pas dormir dans son lit quand ça va pas !

- Oui enfin ton meilleur ami n'était pas là quand tu as failli te faire violer hier soir !!!

- Ah mais j'y suis ! T'aurais voulu que je couche avec toi pour te remercier de ton acte héroïque !!!!

A ce moment là Weasley est devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, je crois que c'était un mélange de colère et de gène… Mais il faut pas croire il s'en est très vite remis !

- NON DESOLE ! JE SUIS PAS DESESPERE AU POINT DE FAIRE LES PUTES !

C'est là que les choses ont vraiment déparés ! En effet Monsieur a crié tellement fort que tous les élèves et professeurs présents dans la Grande Salle se sont tournés vers nous. Plusieurs de mes ex ne se sont pas gênés pour applaudir la réplique de Weasley quand ils ont vu à qui elle était adressée. En fait c'est quand Moron a crié que là j'ai vraiment pété les plombs :

- TU DEVRAIS L'ESSAYER WEASLEY ELLE EST PLUTÔT BONNE !

Remarquez vu les deux remarques, associés aux applaudissements, qui aurait réagi autrement que moi à cet instant ?!? C'est-à-dire que j'ai giflé Weasley. Pas une petite gifle… Non une très grosse gifle qui a retenti dans toute la Grande Salle. Ça là même carrément assis le George ! Puis je suis sortie de la pièce, tout en prenant bien soin de fusiller certains représentants mâle de Poudlard, dont Moron. Mais de toute façon je n'en ai pas fini avec lui… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire mais en tout cas il va regretter ce qu'il vient de faire ainsi que ce qu'il a voulu faire hier !

En sortant de la salle je n'ai même pas réfléchis à l'endroit où je pourrais aller, en même temps mes pas m'ont guidés directement en direction de l'acacia que j'avais repéré quelques jours plus tôt. Je me suis assise avec très peu de délicatesse sur le sol et j'ai fixé mon regard sur l'horizon.

Tellement perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu les pas qui se rapprochait. En fait j'ai réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de moi quand j'ai entendu la voix de l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Moron avait failli te violer ?

Anthony évidemment…

- Peut être parce que justement il n'a que failli…

- Eva…

Blasé, mon meilleur ami qui, je suis sûre, avait levée les yeux au ciel à ma remarque vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour me protéger, moi… Pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Tony… Mais parce que je suis lâche ! Et que je pensais quand en parlant à personne je pourrais plus facilement oublier…

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que j'éclate en sanglots et que mon meilleur ami me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas lâche mon Chou…

Le surnom qu'il vient de me trouver m'aurait fait rire, en d'autres circonstances…

Nous restons comme cela quelques instants puis mon meilleur ami reprend la parole :

- Tu as l'intention de te venger comment ?

Je relève la tête et regarde Tony dans les yeux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je ne sais pas si il parle de Weasley ou de Moron. Comprenant mes interrogations, mon meilleur ami se voit obliger d'ajouter :

- Des deux…

J'esquisse un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je peux t'assurer que les deux vont regretter amèrement ce qu'ils ont fait…

Tony se met à rire et je ne mets pas longtemps à le suivre. Nous passons ensuite le reste de la journée à préparer ma vengeance. Tony pense que je ne l'ai pas remarquer mais c'est sans compter mon esprit vif et hautement intelligent - oui oui sa va les chevilles ! J'ai bien vu qu'il mettait plus d'entrain à m'aider à me venger de Moron que de Weasley. J'ai fait celle qui ne se rend compte de rien mais au fond ça m'a blessé dans mon amour propre : mon Meilleur Ami préférait défendre le frère du gars qu'il aime que m'aider à me venger de lui… Quand je vous disais que l'amour, ça rendez stupide !

Lorsque vers les 5 heures et demi nous rentrons au château, Tony a comme une illumination :

- Je t'ai pas dit au fait : MacGo veut te voir le plus vite possible.

Par Merlin ! Ca y est je suis virée ! J'avais totalement oublié son avertissement concernant les violences… Cette fois c'est officiel je suis bonne pour les études à la maison ou bien pour le couvent si mes frères s'en mêlent…

Je laisse Tony en plan, de toute façon Fred venait dans notre direction, et je pars affronter la femme dragon. Lorsque j'arrive devant son bureau je frappe et j'attend qu'elle m'autorise à pénétrer dans son antre. Puis je rentre dans la pièce. Et là - Oh Surprise ! - il n'y a pas que MacGonagall. Il y a aussi Moron et Weasley. Je fais une grimace : quelle charmante compagnie, dites moi Minerva !

Ma directrice de maison me désigne le siège entre les deux garçons. En m'asseyant, les visages des deux garçons rentrent dans mon champs de vision. Et là j'avoue ne pas comprendre, pourquoi Weasley a un œil au beurre noir en plus d'une grosse trace rouge en forme de main sur la joue, ma trace de main pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore compris… Et pourquoi Moron est-il carrément défigurer ?!? Il y a un truc louche la dessous… MacGonagall se racle la gorge, je cesse donc ma contemplation et reporte mon attention sur elle.

Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air en colère, juste blasée et aussi un peu… Triste… Oui c'est cela… Mais pourquoi ai-je vu cette petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux ?!? Serait-elle triste que je parte de l'école ?!? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger plus que ça puisqu'elle se met à parler.

- Miss Johns… Vu la situation je me vois dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures radicales…

Je lui coupe la parole et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Professeur suis-je renvoyer ou pas ?

- Oui, miss Johns…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Après avoir longtemps hésiter, j'ai décidée de m'arrêter là pour ce chapitre !

Une Petite Review s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !


	9. Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre

Honte à moi !! Ca doit bien faire plus de 3 mois que j'ai pas posté de suite =/

C'est pas sérieux je sais… En même temps, sans vouloir me trouver des excuses, j'avais légèrement d'autres chats à fouetter…

Bref… Tout ça pour vous dire à tous que je suis vraiment désolée !!

Ah et aussi que je n'ai pas l'intention de poster de suite à cette fiction… Enfin pas tout de suite…

En fait j'hésite entre carrément l'abandonner et dans ce cas là écrire vite fait une petite fin alternative de 2 ou 3 chapitres pour ne pas vous laisser en plan, ou alors la réécrire parce que j'ai trouvé plein de fautes ( de frappes et d'orthographes ) en relisant juste le dernier chapitre, et aussi parce que j'ai certaines modifications à apporter aux chapitres déjà publier ( bien que pour le moment la seule modification que j'ai envie d'apporter concerne le bal d'halloween… ) pour pouvoir emmener George et Eva là où je veux les emmener…

Je peux aussi vous donner un petit résumé de la fin prévue ainsi que les passages que j'avais déjà écris concernant la fin.

Enfin j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis petits lecteurs adorés ( et légèrement délaissés ^^' )… Tout en sachant que si je réécris il faudra certainement attendre un moment ( période contrôle et manque total de temps libre oblige… )

Si vous avez envie de me crier dessus n'hésitez surtout pas =)

Bref…

Bisous à tous,

Liz.

Ps : Bonne année à tous au passage =)


End file.
